How To Fight A War
by xxBookWormIvyxx
Summary: PREVIOUSLY CALLED YOUNG LOVE MURDERED After her mother turned back to normal, Merida knew that things couldn't stay this good for long. When she becomes friends with Hiccup, neither realizes that the war their separate lands are preparing to fight is against each other. They must try to not be torn apart by their lands feuds but most of they must learn how to fight a war.
1. Chapter 1 : The Boy In The Forest

True Love Murdered

Merida's P.O.V.

I open my eyes slowly, my thoughts clouded from sleep. I manage to pull myself up and let out a yawn. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and look around, suddenly realisation hits me. It's today! My one day of being free of being a stupid princess. Or elegant as mother would say.

I jump out of bed and quickly pull myself into my riding dress. Yes, riding _dress. _How weird does that sound? It's because of mother's insistence though and I've only just got her back and I'm not going to ruin everything by getting into a fight again. If I had known she would turn into a bear….. No. No. Shake that thought from your head Merida!

She's better now and that's what matters. My riding dress is much like my normal one. It's the same pattern but it is a lighter shade of green and the Celtic designs on it are more apparent and a deeper shade of gold. I put on my boots and grab my bow. Running down the stairs I grab an apple from a tray Maudie is carrying and head for the door. "Merida!"

I spin round mid bite. Mum or Queen Elinor to the rest of Dunbroch and the Four Kingdoms, is standing there one hand on her hip and her 'don't mess with me' expression on her face. She points at the apple in my hand. "Merida, no more taking food for the rest of the evening, the rest of the Four Kingdoms will be visiting tonight to discuss what to do about our next battle"

Next battle? Well that's news to me. I go to turn and she stops me again. "Oh and Merida?" I turn and leave out a sigh. "Make sure you hit the target" I grin and grab my quiver of arrows from the door and rush out. The fresh air hits me and I can't stop myself from smiling, relived to finally be out of that stuffy castle.

For one day I don't have to live up to the kingdoms expectations. For one day I'm relieved of my princess duties. I run across the yard, my arrows strapped to my back and my bow in my hand.

Angus is waiting in his stable his head bent low as he eats some hay. I whistle and his head shoots up. "Easy Angus" I laugh as he wolfs down the remains of my apple. I put one foot on an upturned crate of hay and propel myself onto Angus's back.

"Hay!" I dig my ankle into his side and he rears then shoots. I laugh in delight as the rush of wind makes my hair blow strongly behind me. People scatter as I tear through the kingdom and finally I'm out.

The air seems so much fresher and everything looks brighter. I laugh again and head for the forest my archery range all set up. I wrap my legs around Angus so that I won't fall off and reach back pulling a bow from the quiver. I load I bow and draw back, hitting the first target just as it comes into view.

The second and third are just as easy and then the real fun starts. I lean down and whisper into Angus's ear. "Ok Angus time to really run" I sit back up my bow loaded as Angus rears up and really gallops!

I can feel the increase in speed, the targets barely visible are taken down one by one as I load and reload my bow and shoot. When I decide that that's enough for now I tap Angus reassuringly and he slows down to a trot and eventually we come to a trot.

We're by the stream where only weeks ago my mother and I had spent the day here trying to catch fish. You'd think my mother would have taken a knack to it considering she had been a bear at the time but some things remain mysteries to me.

I leave Angus to his drinking and grazing and put my bow and one remaining arrow on the large rock by the river. I take a walk down the river and soon break into the green. I keep on walking and somehow I find my legs guiding myself, not sure where I'm going but unable to stop.

I stop and find myself were everything changed. The rocks aligned in a circle, this is where it all went wrong and this is where I made everything go right. I find myself staring at the rocks, the grass, everything. Imaging it all over again, seeing the images in my head. Everything that had happened. I realise that poor Angus is probably wondering where I am and go to turn around. Then I see the boy lying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl With The Red Hair

Chapter 2

The Girl with the Fiery Red Hair

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I forgot to say this in the first chapter so I'll just say it now. Personally when I watched the movie I just couldn't imagine Merida as being over the age 16. So I decided that in this Merida is just turned 15 and Hiccup is almost 15! Happy reading ;)**

I scramble through the forest, trying to make sense of the unfamiliar, strange and personally **very** confusing surroundings. I'm hungry, I'm cold and I'm wet. I guess that is what you get though when you're after crashing into a cliff.

The trees are different shades of green; even the grass and plants seem different! It's so different to my homeland Berk.

Berk. Dad. Oh no. Dad is going to kill me once he figures out I've missed Dragon Flying Class. I also have a creeping suspicion that he isn't going to be too thrilled once he figures out that I've crashed. Again.

This is useless, I've been wondering around this forest for hours and I still haven't found anyone. Poor Toothless is probably lying by the cliff wondering when I'm going to get back. That and probably harassing birds, but that's beside the point!

I'm hungry and beginning to feel a bit dizzy but I ignore the feeling. I just have to get help and find someone to help me with Toothless. I have everything planned out. I figure I've got another hour or so until it gets dark so if I can find someone and get Toothless patched up quick enough then maybe I won't get in too much trouble. That plan would be way easier if my dad wasn't Stoic Leader of Berk.

The dizzy feeling comes back but this time it's stronger and hits me like a ton of bricks. I just have to ignore it. I have to keep going forward. I run over in my mind what happened only hours earlier.

Toothless and I were flowing through the sky, going further then we had ever gone before! The wind whipped my hair back and clouds made my vision a blur. It was the best sensation I had ever felt in my life! Of course though, all good things must come to an end.

Toothless (the big, goofy idiot) flew smack into a cliff. I've always wondered how some things just pop out of nowhere. I swear one minute there was air and then…. there was stone. I got off easy with an extremely sore arm but Toothless damaged his wing badly. So here I am in the middle of nowhere trying to find people that probably don't live around here for another few miles.

The feeling comes again but it's awful! I stagger and feel my legs falter. My ears begin to shut down and my eyelids close. The last thing I see is a girl with fiery, red, long curls of hair.

"Wake up! Wake up would ya!"

I open my eyes and wait for my vision to clear when it does I almost jump in fright. The girl with the red curls is bent over me shaking me.

"Wake up!"

I jump up hitting my head by a branch causing the red headed girl to giggle. I groan and shoot her a glare. I pause for moment to get a proper look at her. Her hair is long and curly with wild locks of red, a few strands covering her face. Her eyes are a deep, light blue, like the sky when it's at its best. She's wearing an unusual dress with light blue on it and Celtic designs. In her hand she holds a bow and a quiver containing only one arrow is strapped to her back. She must be some sort of hunter at least that would explain the bow.

Her face turns solemn and I begin to wonder if there is something wrong with the girl. I am about to ask if she is alright when the girl bursts out laughing. Her red hair tosses as she shakes with laughter. "The look on ye face!"

I instantly turn annoyed. I had been plodding through the forest for the past three hours for this?

"I don't see what you think is so funny" I say standing up and brushing myself down. She grins and hops up so that she is facing me. She smiles innocently then walks in circles around me. Ok, now I'm just creeped out.

After a few uncomfortable seconds she stops observing me, and finally she speaks. "Do ya do archery?" I'm taken aback by this question. I don't have time for this! I have to get help for Toothless! I shake my head. "Listen, I really need your help," Before I can finish the girl holds up her hand.

"I'll help you,"

I'm slightly surprised at this. I thought that surly it would take at least a bit off arguing before someone helped me. She cocks her head sideways. "I'll help you," She continues, her face full of mischief. "If, you do something for me" I run it trough in my head, anything to help Toothless.

"Alright" I grin back


	3. Chapter 3:The Archery Lesson

Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I really wanted to do a Queen Eleanor POV so here it is! I'm going to try and update every two days so stay tuned!**

"Merida! Merida!" Oh where has the wee lass gone to! I run around the castle frantically searching for my only daughter. "Merida!" She must be here somewhere, the last time I saw her was… the woods! She was going to her target practice!

"Fergus!" I call my husband who is in the main hall with his friends from the other clans. "Fergus get in here!" I push open the doors of the main hall to find my husband with foot in one man's mouth, an arm in the other and one in a head lock. He's balancing on his wooden leg. I sigh and put my face in my hands.

"Fergus?" I say, my tone layered with the superiority they know I hold. The entire leaders freeze and suddenly they are all sitting down at the table. "Ah Eleanor," My husband says, doing his best to cross his legs. "So glad you could join us. What is my dear wife in need of?" I sigh again but this time it's in self-pity.

I straighten up and walk forward. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the battle meeting?" Fergus gets up and nods. "Of course, we were just discussing it" I know he's lying but I'm not in the mood to have an argument. "Merida's not back." I say, trying not to show too much worry. Fergus gets up and walks over, putting his arm around me.

"She'll be fine" He says, "She's always late on her free days" I smile and he gives me a quick peck on the cheek, causing a series of yells and snickers from his comrades. "Well," I say going back to normal, "Time to get ready"

**Merida's POV**

"This is stupid" the boy sighs. I stifle back a giggle and give him a teasing smile. "Ye agreed didn't ya?" He groans and I smile once again. He stares for a while before asking "What?"

"Are you going to tell me your name?" The boy sighs but then a smile spreads across his face. "If you tell me yours" I grin back and after a few seconds I reply. "Merida Daug- Merida" I scold myself in my mind. Why didn't I tell him I'm daughter of King Fergus? I don't know, but for some reason I don't want this boy knowing who I am. I feel like I shouldn't tell him.

"Merida ok," I stand and wait for him to answer. When he remains silent I begin to speak. "Come on! I told you my name!" The boy sighs once more and mutters something under his breath that sounds like mix-up. "What did ye say?" The boy looks at me with an almost pleading look in his eyes. "Hiccup" He mutters quietly. "I strain to hear again. "Sorry?" I ask struggling not to giggle. "Hiccup" He repeats and suddenly I can't help it. I burst out laughing and I can't stop. Hiccup sighs and goes to turn around but I decide that I can't let him go.

"I'm sorry" I say gasping for breath. "Can we just get on with this now?" He turns and nods and I find myself grinning. Alright, time to get down to business.

**15 Minutes Later**

"I can't do it!" Hiccup complains throwing the bow down. I sigh and pick up the bow for the tenth time. "It's easy" I say demonstrating once again how to hit the target. Hiccup doesn't look like he thinks so. "Want help?" I ask. "Sure" He mumbles and I walk over to where he's standing.

I position the bow in the correct hand and get him to hold the string with the other. I'm so close to him now that I can hear his breath and see the faint freckles dotted on his face. For some reason it sends tingles down my spine and makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"And just pull back" I say quietly as I help him pull back the string. We both let go of the string at the same time and the arrow goes flying and hits the target right in the middle.

We both step back silent. Hiccup turns to me his face solemn. "Ok I did what you asked, I helped you practice. Now will you help me?"

The look on his face is genuine and I can see the desperation in his eyes. I take a deep breath and bite my lip hoping that my decision is the right one. "Alright" I say looking up at the now black sky. No way am I going to get back in time by walking. Neither is he if he needs to be anywhere. "And I have just the idea of how we are going to get to where you need to go" Hiccup looks at me confused. "What do you mean?" He asks his face full of confusion.

"Ever done horse riding?"

**Hey guys!**

**I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. It's not as long as I hoped it would be but hopefully the next one will be better! Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Over And Out**

**xxBookWormIvyxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon In The Bush

**Hey guys! I AM BAC K! Like my sis said in review my laptop charger broke :'( but I'm back now! :D I was reading the reviews and all I can say is wow! Thank you so much to the people who read and review. I'm open to all criticism and if you guys have any suggestions then leave them in the review and if I use them then you will get credit!**

**Peace Out**

**xxBookWormIvyxx **

Note to self. Never go horse riding with a crazy girl. I am never going to look at any horse in the same way again. When I'm flying Toothless, I'm up in the sky. I'm in my element. I know I'm safe. But down on the ground I had never felt more vurnable as Merida rode through the forest.

I shouted directions, hoping my memory wouldn't fail me. "Hey Merida?" I shout over the sound of the wind rushing by. "What?" She replied looking back. Bad move. Her horse let out an alarmed neigh and swerved barely missing a tree.

"Where are you from?" She focuses on the forest ahead of her. "I'll tell ya later alright?" I lean back. Even an idiot like me could tell that it was a touchy subject. "We're almost there" I say as I see a familiar tall willow tree looming like a bear waiting to pounce.

Her horse tosses his head and Merida nods and leans down, whispering something into his ear. "He's a nice horse" I comment dying to break the silence. Merida looks back that cheeky, happy grin of hers back on her face. It suits her.

I look at her horse. He is huge! 17 hands easily, probably even bigger. His coat is black and long tufts of hair hang around his hoofs. Beautiful is the word that comes to mind. "Angus here is like my best friend" Merida begins to go off about her horse and how much she loves him. I'm not listening though.

"We're here" Merida pulls Angus to a halt. We both slip off and leave Angus to graze for a bit, while we go to get Toothless. I'm not really sure how she's going to react when she sees him.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" She asks as we pass a large oh. "A friend" I answer. "Kind of like a pet but… not really, more like a best friend" Merida falls into step beside me. "Oooh- kay"

I hear a rustle of leaves and see a bush shaking. Merida starts running over to it. This is going to end badly. Merida is crouched over the bush. The shakings stopped. Toothless isn't making any noise. This is bad!

"Um Merida?"

"Yes?" She calls back.

"You're about to meet my best friend"

Toothless bursts from the bush. He looks the same as always except his good wing is just a little bit limp. He looks around frantically taking everything in. Then his gaze zeros in on Merida. Oh No.

Merida pulls her bow from her back and aims it straight at him at the exact same time that Toothless opens his mouth.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I step in between the two before things get ugly. "Toothless calm down this is Merida!" Toothless lets out a snort and growls at her. "She's a friend" Toothless hesitates then loosens up and sits down, ignoring Merida completely.

"Your best friend is a dragon!" She shrieks. Ok saw that one coming. "That would have been some good information don't ya think!" I sigh in desperation. "What if I you decided not to help me? He's hurt Merida" Merida takes another look at Toothless. From the look that passes over her face it's safe to say I think she saw his wing.

"Ok" She says sliding her bow back onto her back. "What do we do?" I can tell she still doesn't like Toothless but that can't be helped. I look around in desperation. If I had the right tools than I quickly fix up something that could help Toothless. "I'm going to need your help"

"Sure" Merida looks like she's willing to help. "I need to get some tools and metal. Then I can help him" Merida bites her lip. I notice that she does that a lot when she seems worried. "Ok" She says finally. "But you're going to have to do everything I say"

"This is not going to be easy"


	5. Chapter 5: A trip And A Farewell

Chapter 5

Merida's POV

I lead Hiccup through the long winding corridors of my home. Also known as the castle of Dun'Broch. "This is one big house" Hiccup says, leaving out a whistle. I turn scarlet. "Tis not mine" I say quickly. "The king and queen live here" Hiccup looks around, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

We walk past a rack of armour helmets and chest plates. Hiccup gazes at them wistfully and makes a quick remark about the way they were crafted. I look at him in interest. "You like crafting?" Now it's his turn to be embarrassed. "I like to think of myself more of an inventor"

I'm about to reply when we hear voices coming down the hallway before us. In a flash I grab Hiccup and push him into an arch in the wall. We both stay in the narrow arch, pressed up against each other. The men pass and I recognise the familiar voice of Lord Macintosh and Lord McGuffin. It's kind of hard to concentrate on their voices though when you have a boy pressed up against you. I can hear Hiccup breathing, we're so close.

We wait a few minutes until after they pass then jump out from our hiding place. "So….." Hiccup starts then trails off. We stroll along the halls in silence. I see the familiar large iron door. Different to the usual wood doors that line the inside of the castle.

"In here" I say looking around cautiously as we both slip in. I walk into something.

"Watch it!"

Sorry it's dark!"

"I think I just killed a mouse."

"Nope that was my foot"

"Oh"

"I think I found a lamp!" I scramble in my dress until I pull out some matches. I strike one, illuminating the room with an orange flame. I light the oil lamp and find a few more.

"So there might be some….." I trail off when I see Hiccup. He's staring gobsmacked at the room. With the light you're really able to appreciate the room. To one side a wall is covered in helmets. Large, brute things with various faces of animals carved into them. Another wall holds horse shoes, elegantly carved with the finest metals.

Furnaces line the wall, the stone dark and burnt from countless fires that have been lit beside it. An anvil lies in one corner, cracked and scarred from the amount of times a hammer has hit it.

Hiccup is grinning like a little boy who has just been told that all the cakes in the world are his.

"So will it do?"

"Oh yeah, It'll do"

Watching Hiccup work is mesmerising. It's so odd and strange but it pains your eyes to drag them away. It's like reading someone else's thoughts. His hands move as if guided by some invisible force and his face is content with concentration as he works.

As I sit on a stool in the corner watching him all these thoughts are rushing through my head. His hands fly over the work bench and I can't help feeling relaxed and forget the trouble I'll be in if my parents find out what I'm doing.

OH MY GOD

My parents. The war meeting.

I spring off my stool and grab hiccup by the back of his collar. He makes some weird choking sound like an animal then turns to me with an accusing look on his face.

"I have to go now, you have to go now!" I pant suddenly exasperated. Hiccup opens his mouth to object but I cut him off before he can begin. "I'm supposed to be somewhere right now I should have been there ages ago" Hiccups own face is washed with realisation.

"Me too, oh no dad is going to kill me!" I begin to ponder whether or not he means in a literal sense (which I'm pretty sure will happen to me when I find my parents) but I shake the thought away. We both have to be somewhere else.

"Is your thingamabob ready?" I ask gesturing to the odd structure that he has made.

"Yeah, but I need to get back to Toothless" Hiccup looks like he really needs to get back. I think about what to do for a minute and know what I have to do.

**Still Merida's POV**

Last time when I was riding I let myself slip away a bit and not really concentrate but now all I'm doing is trying to ride as fast as I can. We're almost back at where I met Toothless. For some reason I feel some kind of dread for when we get there. I guess I'll just be kind of reluctant to see Hiccup go. It has been kind of nice having someone to sneak around with during the day. It's much more fun than hanging out with servants and the triplets all day. I recognise the landscape from before and bring Angus to a halt. Hiccup hops off, with me following close behind him.

He has the thing he made earlier on with him and a wrench. As soon as we get off Angus, Toothless bursts out of the bush. Hiccup wastes no time in getting to work on his wing. In no time Toothless is pacing up and down anxiously, rearing to go. Hiccup hops onto him into the saddle. I feel a sense of sadness washing over me.

Hiccup looks uncertain like he's not sure if he should leave or not. I can't help it.

"Will I see you again?" Hiccup looks down at me from Toothless.

"I hope so, maybe" Toothless flaps his wings and just like that the boy with the dragon is gone.

**Hey guys! **

**I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out. It's a small bit longer than usual and I'm glad for that. I'll update as soon as possible but you guys know I'm a slow .**

**Bye! Peace Out**

**xxBookWormIvyxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Training

**Chapter 6**

**Hiccup's POV**

I spend the next week stuck at home in the forgery. Dad was furious when I came back and Astrid was annoyed because I didn't tell her I was leaving.

I've been banned from flying for the week. Even Toothless is in disgrace, being made pull carts and heavy loads instead of playing and flying around with the other dragons.

I am extremely bored and by the last day of my being grounded it feels like my sentence will never end.

I can't help thinking about Merida and my trip to her land. There was something about the way she walked through the forest, like she was part of it, which I guess she was. To me she will always be the girl in the forest.

As I'm walking towards the main hall for battle class, I'm still thinking about my visit to that strange land.

I plop myself down on a bench and open my book, grabbing a thin stick of charcoal. I fiddle with my thumbs while I'm waiting for the hall to fill up. Astrid plops down next to me. "Hey Hiccup" She says lightly.

"Oh hi Astrid" I reply, beginning to sketch something in my notebook. I look up. She is fiddling with a small axe, a look of boredom on her face. "What's everyone so excited about?" I ask, noting for the first time that everyone is chatting and looking around like they're expecting something.

Astrid leans over and whispers in a curious voice. "Apparently there's some new teacher coming in, meant to be from outside Berk. I heard that he took down four dragons in one go once" She winces, probably realising that what she just said isn't exactly going to help my view of him.

"Before the whole peace thing happened" She adds hastily. Her blond hair lies by her shoulders and her face is determined for some reason. I shrug to myself, going back to sketching not sure what I'm drawing. I hear several gasps and look up.

A large man is walking down the hall. He's tall and large, layered with muscles, the same size as my dad! He has dark, jet black hair. His face is plain, no emotion shown except sternness. A long scar runs down his face from his eye to the bottom of his chin. His eyes are grey, deep grey.

He stops at the top of the hall and turns to face us. "I'm Seamus Heaney" He says in a loud, authority filled voice. Everyone freezes, that voice stopping us in our tracks. People look around nervously; he obviously isn't the type of guy to get on the wrong side of.

"And I," He said continuing; "I shall be teaching ye the rules of war" People begin whispering excitedly, everyone has been waiting for the day when we will learn how to handle ourselves in war. I had to say I am a small bit curious about learning it, but that curiosity is easily overpowered with anxiousness.

"Did you hear that Hiccup!" Astrid says shaking my shoulder excitedly. "We're finally going to learn battle training! Imagine, fighting other warriors!" She looks delighted.

"Silence!" Heaney's voice rings out through the hall. Everyone shut up yet again. "Ye know how to fight a dragon, eh?" He turns and looks at us with cold eyes. "Well, fightin' humans is a whole different story"

* * *

"Don't lower your shield Fishlegs! Your enemy would've bashed ye in by now!"

Fishlegs nodded then listed off something about battle stances then went back to holding his shield and swinging a club.

I was sitting in the back of the hall, pretending to read some book about fighting techniques. Instead I was drawing. I sketched carefully, shading in that parts that needed to have a colour effect. I was adding the finishing touches when a voice screeched across the hall, making me jump and silencing everyone else.

"Hiccup!" I looked up to see Heaney stomping over, a fuming look on his face. "What are ye doing!?" He bellowed, seizing the note book from my hand.

"No, don't!" I yelled as he opened it. I blushed a deep red as he held up the book, showing the picture to the rest of the class. The picture of a girl with a bow and arrow and curly hair, blowing in the wind

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry if this sucks. I know some of you have been asking me to make these longer and, believe me I agree with you, but I decided that I'm going to leave this chapter at that. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer and if I don't than you can hit me with a virtual hurley or hockey stick or whatever it is that you like to hit writers with.**


	7. Chapter 7 : An Inconvenient Cliff

"Hiccup, why do dragons have to snore so loudly?" I groaned and fell back against the soft green grass. I tried to ignore the sound of Toothless snoring but it sounded like a small earthquake.

"I've seen him sleeping before; he's doing that on purpose!" I glared at the big dragon that was curled up against a rock, the sun streaming onto his gleaming scales.

"Toothless stop annoying Merida" Hiccup didn't look up as he spoke. He was absorbed in his notebook. He always had it with him. He was either drawing or he was hastily scribbling notes in it. His eyes were distant as he drew; it reminded me of when he was in the forge in the castle. He seemed to be so comfortable.

His shaggy hair was in his eyes, every few minutes he would blow it out of his face. We had been meeting up by the stream for the past four weeks. He came often with Toothless and he brought a few things from Berk. He also told me of the people there. Snotlout, the obnoxious one, Fishlegs, according to Hiccup he knew everything about dragons, Gobber, the person who had thought him how to make things and loads of others. There were the twins, his good friend Astrid and his dad.

Talking about his dad was obviously a touchy subject. All he would tell me was that his dad was pretty important in Berk and that he was in charge. He didn't mention any mother so I guessed he didn't have one. I felt sorry for him. I don't know how I would have survived if I didn't have my mother.

Hiccup was one of my only friends. He meant a lot to me. I wanted to show him the rest of Dunbroch but every instinct in my body was telling me not to. I knew I should tell him who my parents where, but what harm would it cause if I didn't?

"What are ye drawing any way?" I asked getting up and walking over to him. He covered what he was drawing. "Let me see!" I whined, reaching for the notebook. "No way!" Hiccup protested. "This my extremely _private _book that you _shouldn't read_" By the time he had finished I already had the book and was running towards Angus.

"Merida give it back! Merida!" I could hear Hiccup chasing after me. "Ye'll have to catch me first!" I called back laughing. I ran through the forest dodging trees and roots. The wind blew as I ran, bringing with it the sweet scents of the forest air. I let out a laugh of joy as I ran.

I tucked the notebook into a pouch in my cloak and pulled up the hood. "Angus!" I called and whistled. I saw Angus emerge from a clearing where he was grazing. I ran over to him and stepped on a rock, propelling myself onto his back. "Come on Angus!" I yelled and dug my foot into his side.

Angus shot of. We raced through the forest, my hair blew into my face and I scrambled to push it back. Once I had a view again I saw that we heading straight for a large boulder. "Angus!" I yelled panicked and pulled on the reins. He bolted to the side then reared as we barely dodged a tree. I clung to his main and he bolted through the forest.

The trees before us started to shake and leaves fell. "Merida!" I looked up to see Hiccup flying above us; Toothless was having a hard time following Angus as he changed directions. "Angus, stop!" I yelled clinging to him. My bow that was strapped to my back began to come loose. I let one hand off of Angus's mane and grabbed my bow. My arrows were in their quiver which was strapped firmly to my side.

"Merida, try and slow him down!" Hiccup called down. I pulled on the reins with all my might but he wouldn't stop. "Angus!" I yelled frustrated. "He won't slow down!" I yelled above the sound of the wind rushing past me. I was used to Angus going fast like this but I hadn't been to this part of the forest before, there were too many obstacles.

I looked up and froze. There as a cliff and beyond that cliff was the sea. "Angus stop! Stop!" I yelled and pulled and kicked trying to get him to stop. Angus reared and I felt myself soaring through the air. Then I saw the cliff. I looked down and saw the sea below me.

"Hiccup!" I screamed reaching for his hand. I grabbed his hand and for a second everything was ok. Until I found myself slipping out of his grip. I yelped as I fell towards the sea. "Hiccup!" I yelled, suddenly I felt my head hit something and everything went black.

I sat up groggily. My vision was slightly blurry as I shifted my weight. I put my hand to my head and yelped. It stung so badly! "Flippin' Mordu" I cursed under my breath. My vision cleared and I looked up. I almost jumped out of my skin, at the people who were gathered around me

There was a girl with short-ish blond hair; she had a hard expression full with suspicion. There was also a boy, who had black hair and a smug, taunting expression. There were a boy and a girl, almost identical, who were yelling at each other. There was also a short stout boy who was pacing nervously.

I stared at them, I was pretty sure my jaw was dropped. "Guys stop she's awake!" The blond girl said shoving the two twins who were fighting. I tried to find the words to speak. The smug looking boy walked up.

"So, you're awake, the names Snotlout" He said walking up and putting a hand on my shoulder. In a second I had my bow out and loaded an arrow in it. I pointed it at his forehead.

"Don't touch me" I hissed, glaring at him. Where was I! I had to get home! What would mum don when she found out I was missing! This was not good.

The second I had pointed the bow at him the rest of the people moved forward. They had clubs and some had axes and swords. "Stay away from me!" I yelled getting up and backing away.

"You drew your weapon first!" The girl said walking up and staring me in the eye. We seemed to point our weapons at each other at the exact same time. The sound of doors opening stopped us.

We turned around to see Hiccup standing there, a look of dread and disbelief on his face. "I go to get some water for five minutes and you're trying to kill each other!" He hurried forward.

"Merida are you ok?" He asked, he had a worried look on his face. "Yeah I'm fine considerin' I just woke up to find a load of eejits crowding around me!" I was really getting fired up. I was annoyed, my head hurt and now I have to deal with this annoying girl?

"Merida this is Astrid" Hiccup said quickly. I stared at him dumbfounded. "_She's _Astrid!?" I shrieked. Astrid looked offended. "Well you're not all that great either" She scoffed.

"Hiccup where am I!" I yelled frustrated. Hiccup managed a nervous smile. "You're in Berk"


	8. UPDATE

HELLO MY MONKEYS!

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! I just wanna say that I'm so sorry for not updating for like 3 months! My laptop kept on crashing and we kept on getting it fixed but it wouldn't stop breaking so yeah….. Anyway I just wanna say that I recently discovered Rise of The Brave Tangled (aka The Big Four) and I have so much feels that are about to explode! I don't know what genius decided to mash up Brave, Rise of The Guardians, Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon together but whoever did I LOVE YOU! Just look up on youtube and there will be loads of videos about The Big Four. It would be so awesome if they actually made a movie. The only problem is Rise of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon are dream works movies and the other two are Disney movies. I still think it would be great though if they made a movie with all four. If they did I think it would be cool if they used actors instead of animation. If they did I'd probably try to audition for Merida :P Anyway I'm working on the next chapter I just have a small case of writers block so yeah…

BYE MY MONKEYS!


End file.
